Field of the Invention
The present technique relates to an external connecting portion of a mounting member.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-88190 describes a package for storing high heat dissipation type electronic component, in which the thickness of a first Au plating film coating a lower surface of a terminal unit for bonding with solder to the outside is 0.1 μm or less.
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-88190, if the thickness of the Au plating film of the terminal unit for bonding with solder is reduced, reliability in the electrical and mechanical bonding between the package and the outside may become insufficient.